Aldnoah Zero: The Truth
by AGirlYouDontWantToMeet
Summary: Shilo Beauregard is Princess Asseylum's personal physician. She has no clear memory before the age of five. As the war between Earth and Mars heats up and the plot to assassinate Asseylum is discovered, Shilo can only trust Slaine as they search for answers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Girls Named Shilo.

Shilo Vers Allusia.

Shilo Beauregard.

Two girls with the same name. Two girls with a very different story.

It was the year 2006 and the royal family of Vers was in a panic. Their youngest, the girl named Shilo, had fallen gravely ill. Only the doctors and the Emperor were allowed to see her. Not her parents. Not even her older sister, Asseylum. In the morning it was announced the five year old princess of Vers had passed away.

In the same year the royal doctor, Julius Beauregard, revealed the existence of his half-terran daughter. She had been kept hidden due to a blood condition that kept her sickly. She was named after the late princess, Shilo.

The year 2011 Shilo Beauregard was assigned to be Princess Asseylum's personal physician. Despite only being ten she was just as good as the planet's best doctor. People often remarked how similar she looked to the princess.

The girl named Shilo Beauregard lived in relative peace inside the palace. She befriended a terran boy named Slaine Troyard. She was never allowed outside in the open due to her blood condition, causing her to be restless and a bit of a terror to the other staff. It was a good life, as annoying and pointless it may have seemed at the time.

But all that changed in the year 2014, when Princess Asseylum went down to Earth.

"Shilo, I want you to stay with Count Cruhteo when her highness goes down to Earth." Dr. Beauregard said from a small tablet that the girl held.

"Yes, Father." The thirteen year old Shilo sighed and rolled her eyes.

"And remember to take your medication." He cautioned, "I don't want you having another relapse."

"I don't need to be reminded." Shilo huffed, "Slaine already does that for you. You gave him the list of meds I have to take and when to take them, remember?"

"Oh I did?" The doctor scratched his head, "Ah yes of course I did! You can always count on that Terran-"

"Father!" The girl tensed and glared at the image of her father, "How many times must I remind you not to talk about Slaine that way!? Need you be reminded I am half Terran myself?"

"Sorry, sorry." He ducked his head, "Well I better go. The Emperor's condition is worsening and there's more work than ever. Stay safe, Shi."

"I will, Father." Shilo sighed once more, powering the tablet down. She slipped it into her satchel before exiting her room. Down the hallway towards Princess Asseylum's chambers she went, a tinge of annoyance in the air around her. She was always like that. It came from being kept inside all the time and being shielded from everything by her father. And all because of a stupid blood condition that would cause her to bleed out from a single cut. The one comfort she had was Slaine. He never went anywhere either and was very kind. When the other Martians turned their backs on him she and Asseylum would be there to comfort him. While Asseylum was ignorant to the abuse Count Cruhteo showed the boy Shilo was not. Every time the Count was her presence she could feel her ears burn and hands twitch with the urge to punch him in his handsome face. It seemed that Slaine could do nothing right and Shilo could do nothing wrong. Even with her half Terran heritage nobody dared lay a hand on her. Often she wondered if they just pitied her because of her condition or maybe because she was a girl. Other times she assumed it was because they worried she'd go running to her father. He was one of the Emperor's close confidants and was trusted with the Aldnoah activation factor because of it.

Shilo shook her head, clearing out those thoughts. She hesitantly raised her hand and knocked on the door to Princess Asseylum's room.

"Yes?" Came the light and airy voice of the princess from inside.

"It's just me, Shilo. Time for your checkup." Shilo smiled softly as she swiped her I.D card on the door, "Father wanted me to give you one tonight and tomorrow just before you leave. Sorry for any inconvenience."

"It's alright." Asseylum smiled broadly back at her. She sat on her bed with her long blonde hair cascading down her back. As Shilo set down her satchel and took out her equipment the princess prattled on about her most recent lesson about Earth from Slaine, "And apparently he says the air and water there are so abundant that they refract light and appear blue!"

"Is that so?" Shilo blinked and put on her stethoscope, "That sounds amazing…." She put it against the princess's back, "Okay your highness, I'm going to need you to take deep breaths please."

"I wish I could take you with me, Shilo." Asseylum seemed almost sad, "But neither your father or Count Cruhteo will allow me to."

"They're just worried I'll hurt myself." Shilo shrugged, setting the stethoscope down, "I'm used to it by now. You'll have to tell me what it's like on our way back to Vers."

"I'll be sure to do that!" The princess chirped, "You, Slaine, and I can spend all day in the veranda talking about it!" Shilo giggled, her smile growing just a tiny bit.

"I'd very much enjoy that, your highness."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Assassinations and War.

As the ship carrying Princess Asseylum entered Earth's atmosphere Shilo stood watch in the veranda. Next to her Slaine was rubbing a bruised cheek from the most recent blow from Count Cruhteo's cane.

"Let's hope she has a fun while she's down there." Shilo turned to the terran boy with a soft smile. He nodded glumly, "And don't worry, if any of the counts raise a hand to you I'll personally deal with them."

"Shilo…" A light dusting of blush covered his cheeks, "You don't have to.."

"I'm serious." Her eyes turned stormy and her lips pressed into a thin line, "Just say the word. No one will dare move against me because of my father and I can make sure the same will go for you."

"I'll be fine on my own." Slaine weakly smiled for a moment before frowning once again.

Shilo rolled her eyes, plopping down on the couch nearby. Slaine followed suit. The two sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

"Do you miss him?" Slaine suddenly asked.

"Miss who?"

"Your father."

"Not particularly."

"Any reason why?"

"I just don't." Shilo glanced at him curiously, "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"I was just curious." Slaine shrugged. A beeping noise came from Shilo's belt. A quick look down made the girl groan and sigh, "Your father?"

"Yep." She reached into her bag and brought out her tablet, "You wanna say hi?"

"I guess." Slaine shrugged again. They both leaned over the tablet as she answered her father's call from Vers.

"Hey Dad." Shilo waved as her father's image appeared on the screen.

"Hello Dr. Beauregard." Slaine nodded. Dr. Beauregard nodded back.

"Ah hello again Slaine." He chucked, "I see you're keeping a good eye on my daughter. Is she taking her medication on time?"

"Hey I'm right here." Shilo pouted.

"Yes, sir." Slaine gave the girl an apologetic look.

"That's good." Dr. Beauregard grinned at the Terran boy, "Keep up the good work my boy." As Slaine nearly glowed at the praise the doctor turned his attention to his daughter, "I just wanted to check in to see if Princess Asseylum has left for Earth yet."

"She left about half an hour ago." Shilo looked down at the ship, which was now just a tiny dot compared to the large planet below.

"And how is her health?"

"Everything's normal. But I told her that if the gravity makes her feel ill she should use her double." She reported, "Based on her hieght and wieght there is about a 76% chance of this occurring."

"We'll just have to pray that she feels well enough." Dr. Beauregard's grin melted into a slight smirk that left the two children uneasy.

"Yep. So if that's all you need Dad we have work to do!" Shilo laughed nervously, "So, uh, BYE!" She ended the call, slumping against the couch, "Well that was….stressful."

"I have to agree with you there." Slaine swallowed hard, tugging at his collar, "Every time we talk with him it feels like he knows something we don't."

"Exactly." She brought her shoulders up to her ears, "That's kinda why...you know I don't exactly…"

"Miss him?" He finished, "I see. Why don't we-"

A sudden burst of commotion in the hallways cut him off. They jumped to their feet, running out to see four or five Martians running down the corridor.

"Hey!" Shilo called. The group skidded to a halt. One turned around with a terror stricken face, "What's going on? What's happened?" The soldier stepped forward, face pale and hands shaking.

"It's the princess…..she's been assassinated!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The War's Beginning.

Shilo went absolutely rigid. She could sense Slaine tense as well. With a respectful bow the soldier whipped back around and continued running down the hallway. The others soon followed.

"Slaine…" Shilo reached a hand blindly behind her, which he shakily took hold of, "What did he...just say?" She asked, hoping that she'd heard the soldier wrong.

"Princess Asseylum…" Slaine swallowed hard and trembled, "Has been assassinated...she's dead." He choked out. Upon seeing the tears beginning to form in his eyes Shilo wrapped her arms around him. For a moment he stood tense in her arms, then he slumped into her embrace. He rested his head on her shoulder, his trembling increasing.

"It'll be okay." Shilo whispered, scarcely believing her own words, "It will all be...okay…" The entire ship lurched as it began it's descent into Earth's atmosphere. The two children slipped back into the veranda in silence. Both wondering what they would do without their princess.

A brief knock on the door startled Shilo into falling off the couch, which in turn caused Slaine to fall as well. They landed in a heap of arms and legs, Shilo's face smushed into the crook of Slaine's neck. For a brief moment they stayed as they were, neither wanting to be the first to move away. Shilo shakily got to her knees with a crimson hue to her cheeks.

"Uh...come in!" She called. Slaine sat up as the door opened and Count Cruhteo stiffly walked inside. Instantly the air inside got tense. Shilo frowned, positioning herself so she was in between her friend and the count, "What do you need, Milord?" She practically spat. "Slaine, you are to be Sir Trillram's pilot." Cruhteo commanded, throwing a contemptible look the Terran boy's way, "Miss Beauregard, your father wishes for you to remain here."

"Of course he does." Shilo huffed. Why should she expect anything different from her father? Always the same old message, "I'm betting that he also wants me to check in?"

"I would strongly advise it." The count turned on his heel, beginning to exit the room. At the threshold he paused, "Be down in the hanger in half an hour, Slaine."

"Yes Milord." Slaine bowed his head and swallowed hard. As Count Cruhteo left the veranda a tense silence followed. Shilo curled her hands into fists in anger. Her face went hot, her entire body tense. She turned around to face Slaine, gently putting her hands on his shoulders. He flinched and looked up into her eyes. The slight fear shining in his own made her blood boil.

"Remember what I said, Slaine." Shilo forced herself to smile warmly at him, "If any of the counts give you trouble let me know. I'll take care of it."

"You don't have to-"

"Slaine!" She threw her arms around him, holding him close like she had in the hallway, "Please. You can tell me your troubles. I won't judge you for your heritage. You're my dear friend and I can't stand seeing you in pain...so promise me that you'll tell me."

"Alright." Slaine nodded, swallowing hard again, "I promise." Shilo released her hold, drawing back.

"Good." She let some of the tension loose in her shoulders, "You should probably go. Sir Trillram is not known for being patient."

"You're right about that." The Terran boy stood, helping Shilo to her feet. With a friendly nod he took off down the hallway towards the hanger.

Shilo stayed where she was, rooted to the spot. Her thoughts flew by too fast to be truly remembered. A beeping noise startled her out of her short daze.

"Father." She whispered, taking out her tablet. She took a breath and answered the call.

"SHILO!" Dr. Beauregard's worried voice exploded out of the speakers, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

"I'm fine, father." Shilo's shoulders slumped, "But the princess…"

"I know." He gazed sympatheticly at his daughter, "The news has hit the emperor hard."

"I want to go out and fight!" Shilo straightened and breathed in sharply. Her eyes filled with a determination that didn't belong there.

"No it's too dangerous!" Dr. Beauregard shouted, "You cannot be so reckless! Don't you dare go out I forbid it!" The girl nearly flinched at the harsh tone in her father's voice.

"Alright….I'll stay." She said softly.

"I'm sorry, Shi. I didn't mean to yell." He looked off guiltily, "I'm your father and your doctor and I'm just worried about you. I'll ask Count Cruhteo to send you back to Vers sometime in the next week or so." "Okay...but can Slaine come with me?" Shilo asked hopefully, "I don't trust him alone with Cruhteo. You've seen the bruises….haven't you?"

"Yes I have." He nodded, "I'll see what I can do. I know how good a friend he is to you. Stay safe Shi."

"I will, Dad." She forced another smile and turned the tablet off. With a furious shake of her head she began pacing down the length of the hallway, "I'm infected...I'm infected...by your genetics." She muttered, "Shilo, I'm the doctor. Shilo, I'm your father. Oh Shilo, that was close. Take your medicine! Shilo, you're my patient. Shilo, be more patient. You have limitations, don't go chasing flies. I must be protective. You cannot be reckless! That's what is expected when you are infected."

As she ranted to herself she made her way to her private chambers across the landing castle.

"How much of it's genetics? How much of it is fate? How much of it depends on the choices that we make? He says I have her eyes, do I also inherit his shame? Is heredity the culprit? Can I stop it? Or am I a slave?"

Shilo flopped down on her bed, utterly drained from the day's events. As she drifted off to sleep somewhere in her mind she remembered that she had forgotten to take her medicine….

 **I used the song "infected" from Repo! The Genetic Opera for Shilo's mini rant.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Traitors

Shilo awoke to the sound of frantic knocking on her door. Groggily she sat up and rubbed her eyes. The knocking grew more insistent as she rose to her feet.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Shilo groaned, hitting the button. The door wooshed open to reveal a very pale and shaking Slaine, "Slaine!" She gasped, drawing him inside. His legs seemed to give out from under him all at once, sending both of them tumbling onto Shilo's bed. Slaine stayed laying down while she sat up and leaned over him.

"What happened out there?" She asked softly, concern flashing into her eyes.

"S-sir Trillram is….is dead." Slaine shuddered and covered his face with his gloved hands.

"Dead? How?" Slowly, she helped him sit up and leaned him against the headboard.

"I...I shot him…" Came the muffled reply. His hands flew from his face to Shilo's shoulders, holding loose enough not to bruise but tight enough to prevent movement, "And Princess Asseylum….is alive!"

"Asseylum is alive!?" Shilo gasped. Her head began to spin around at the sudden revelation. If not for Slaine's hands she might've fallen off the bed for all the control she had. Tears sprang to her eyes, but not of sadness. They were the strange tears of joy that she had not known for some time now, "Thank goodness….she's safe…" Shilo took a deep, shaky breath and steadied herself, "But Slaine, if she's still alive why is the war still going on? Why haven't we been notified? And why did you shoot Trillram?"

"Shh." Slaine leaned closer, swallowing hard, "Trillram was a traitor who was part of a group that tried to assassinate her highness. I'm not sure but I believe the ringleader to be Count Cruhteo…." His arms dropped to his sides, hands clenching into fists, "We can't trust anyone."

"Cruhteo…" Shilo felt lightheaded again, "Are you sure he would assassinate Asseylum? Why would he?"

"To have an excuse to go to war with Earth." A bit of malice crept into his voice, alien and unwelcome.

"I see…." Shilo frowned, "We must approach this very carefully. Do the Orbital Knights know she's still alive?"

"No. Only Sir Trillram and I saw her."

"Good. We can use this to our advantage."

"How?"

"I'm not sure yet." Shilo sighed, looking down at her hands, "We don't know who is involved and who isn't, so for now let's assume for the moment everyone but us is the enemy. Don't make any unnecessary moves."

"You sound...like a general or something." A small smile found it's way onto Slaine's face, "You belong out in the control room, not stuck in here."

"Well fate isn't always kind." She felt her cheeks flush at the compliment, "We should go and observe the count. Find out what's really going on here."

"Okay." Slaine nodded, shakily standing to his feet. Shilo followed suit and soon the two were walking stiffly down the hall. They met little to no one on their journey to the helm where Cruhteo was bound to be. Sure enough, the count was there. Count Saazbaum was on the viewing screen.

"How goes the war, Count Cruhteo?" Saazbaum smiled his thin and unsettling smile.

"All goes well." Cruhteo answered firmly, "Tokyo and its surrounding cities have been conquered and Shinawara, where Princess Asseylum fell, is already in our hands."

"Well done." Saazbaum chucked, "Incidentally, where is Sir Trillram?" At that Slaine tensed and drew in a sharp breath. Shilo reached over and gently took his hand, "Is he still out distinguishing himself on the battlefield?"

"As to that.." Cruhteo closed his eyes with a grimace, "I regret to inform you that he has fallen in battle." Shilo watched Saazbaum jerk back and blink in surprise.

"Fallen in battle?" He gasped, "Is this true!?"

"Yes, it is most regrettable." Without opening his eyes the other count continued, "He was caught in the meteor bombardment that some ruffian launched on my territory."

"This is not possible…" Saazbaum furrowed his brows as if thinking.

"I'll bet he's a part of this too." Shilo thought bitterly.

"Sir Trillram served me well as my guest." Cruhteo sighed, opening his eyes, "To think that he should be taken from us in this manner…"

"We shall pray for the soul of our brave warrior." Saazbaum straightened and smiled eerily again, "On that note, did anyone witness his end?" Slaine gasped quietly and squeezed Shilo's hand.

"Let's go." She whispered. The two slipped back to Shilo's quarters.

"What are we going to do?" Slaine slumped against the wall, running his hands through his hair, "If we do nothing, Asseylum really WILL be assassinated sooner or later." Shilo sat down on her bed, a dark shadow in her eyes. Her tablet beeped with a call from Dr. Beauregard, "Should we tell him?" Slaine asked hesitantly. The girl shook her head and turned the tablet off, ignoring the call.

"We have to act soon." Shilo took a deep breath and faced the boy with a set gaze, "While we still have time." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Take Action.

Shilo and Slaine once again slipped through the hallways of Castle Cruhteo, heading for the audience chambers. An armistice had just been announced by Emperor Vers. Shilo had deduced that this would be the best time to tell him of the princess's survival.

"We have to move quickly or the Count will realize we're missing and suspect us." The girl whispered.

"Yeah." Slaine nodded, biting his lip.

"Apparently just before it was called Sir Vlad returned. He was spitting mad." Shilo veered the conversation off the previous topic to ease his mind, "Any idea why?"

"He said he was bested by a kataphrakt that was orange." Slaine suppressed a smile at the memory of the absolutely fuming man hopping out of his kataphrakt, "Well….those weren't his exact words but you get the idea."

"Heh, I'll bet he was all 'my pride has been tarnished' and 'I will avenge this loss!'" Shilo giggled.

"Pretty much."

The casual talk was cut to a minimum as they approached the audience chamber. As they came closer to the room they saw Count Cruhteo exit with a rather cross look in his eyes. He payed no mind to the two children as he twisted on his heel to walk down the hallway.

"Assemble a fact-finding mission." The Count barked at his subordinates, "As per His Majesty's orders, we shall uncover the details of the Princess' assassination." The rest was muffled by distance.

"Guess he didn't take too kindly to the armistice and went to complain about it to the Emperor." Shilo murmured.

"No I guess not." Slaine took a sharp breath, his hands beginning to shake. Shilo, noticing this, took his hands in hers and held them tightly, "Shilo?"

"You don't need to be afraid." She smiled up at him with warmth in her eyes. He blinked a couple times, as if trying to comprehend her words. With a slight giggle she let go and slunked down towards the door to the chamber. Slaine came right behind her. Wordlessly they slipped into the dark room. At the center, giving off a faint green glow, was a podium like box.

"We can...we can use this to speak to His Majesty." Slaine placed his hand on the podium. Shilo hesitated for a moment before placing her hand there as well. She tensed and squeezed her eyes closed as it activated, sending bright lights scattering all over them. After a moment Slaine gasped, causing her to open her eyes.

"We're back on….Vers?" She stared with wide eyes at the walls of the palace that had risen up around them.

"There's no time to be shocked." Slaine took her hand and they began running through the halls towards the Emperor's chambers, "We must tell His Majesty of the Princess's survival."

"R-right."

They ran as fast as they could, never bothering to rest until just before the door of the Emperor's room. Shilo placed a hand against the wall, struggling for breath. Slaine opened his mouth to say something but she motioned for him to go inside. He nodded, opening the door and swiftly entering the room. Once inside he turned around to see the Emperor laying down on his bed, sickly and pale.

"Majesty…." He fell to one knee, a hard lump forming in his throat.

"Who is there?" The Emperor's eyes opened lazily, eyeing the boy at the foot of his bed.

"Slaine Troyard, Majesty. Shilo Beauregard is in the hall and wishes me to give you her greetings." Slaine kept his gaze fixed to the floor both out of habit and respect.

"Ah Slaine...it's been a long time." The Emperor chuckled softly, "Tell Miss Beauregard hello for me as well." His tone turned serious as he took another breath, "What is the purpose of this visit?"

"I- well, Shilo and I both, have come to inform you of an urgent matter." Slaine's head snapped up, his gaze hesitantly meeting the older man's.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow almost skeptically.

"Princess Asseylum is alive!" The terran boy leaned forward with desperation in his voice, "I've seen her with my own eyes. It was the Orbital Knights who made the attempt on her life in their lust for war with Earth. But their attempt failed, and Princess Asseylum is alive somewhere on Earth!"

The Emperor closed his eyes as if in deep thought. Slaine felt his breath catch in his throat, his heart pounding in his ears. It felt like an eternity went by before he responded, "If what you say is true, it is most regrettable indeed."

"I beg you, Majesty, please stop this war without delay." Slaine returned his gaze to the floor, gratitude flowing through his veins, "And please rescue Princess Asseylum."

"I shall see to it at once." The Emperor waved a hand dismissively.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Slaine nodded, "I shall take my leave." He shakily rose to his feet only to once again find himself in the audience chamber with Shilo. She cried out and stumbled into him, sending them both tumbling down to the floor, "Ah! Shilo! I-I-I'm so sorry!"

"We have a habit of doing this don't we?" Shilo smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head as they stood back up, "How many times does this make it? Three? Four?"

"Doing...what?" Slaine tilted his head in confusion.

"Falling over each other….landing into a sprawled heap on the floor." She shrugged, "Now-"

The screeching of the intercom turning on startled the two children into shrieking and once again crashing into one another. Like all the other times the went straight down to the floor.

It was a lighthearted moment, that was shattered the next. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Fugitives.

"With her death, Asseylum Vers Allusia, loyal countryman and beloved family member, has revealed the truth to us." Began the broadcast of The Emperor. Shilo and Slaine stood rigid side by side inside Shilo's room, "Through her pious act, she has opened our eyes. We are meting out justice. The Earth has spat upon our good faith, heaped insult upon insult, and now committed this atrocity! This is divine retribution brought down upon them! Today, the Vers Empire declares war against Earth!"

"No…." Shilo clenched her fists at her sides, "We told him she was alive! Why didn't he call for the war to stop!?"

"I don't understand either...but I think we've done all we can here." Slaine sighed, "We have to move to more….forceful methods."

"Like what?" Shilo raised an eyebrow, turning towards him. He pulled out the gun that he said he'd stolen from Sir Trillram, "Uh...Slaine what are you doing?"

"Do you want to leave this landing castle? Do you want to see Earth?" He looked her in the eye with an almost unsettling gleam in his own.

"What on Vers do you mean by that?" Shilo furrowed her brow and stepped back. This sudden in change in her friend scared her.

"Can you play damsel in distress? For a little bit?" His sheepish nature had returned and she let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't losing it after all….

"You mean play as your hostage?" She smirked, placing her hands on her hips, "I guess...for a little while. But the minute we get out of the landing castle we head straight for where Her Highness could be."

"Of course." Slaine nodded, then frowned, "But where could we find her?"

"You said that Sir Vlad had fought an orange kataphrakt, right?" Shilo asked. He nodded again, seeing where this was going.

"We need to find who piloted him down there."

It didn't take long to locate Sir Vlad's pilot on his final mission. Slaine had pretended to take Shilo as his hostage and the two slipped into the corridors towards the helm of the ship to spy on the goings on. That and Shilo REALLY wanted to see Cruhteo's reaction to her "kidnapping."

"Damn that boy!" The Count was fuming, pacing back and forth with a cherry-red face, "How dare he use the audience chamber without permission and then….and then take Dr. Beauregard's daughter! When he is found I want him executed on the spot!" Both children tensed immediately at this. Suddenly Dr. Beauregard's face appeared on the screen. Shilo leaned closer with interest.

"Abide a moment, Count Cruhteo." The doctor commanded in a tone neither of them had ever heard before, "He is the son of Dr. Troyard. Saazbaum wishes to question him regarding his father's Aldnoah research."

"You do realize that the boy has Shilo!? He could very well kill her if he so chooses! And then where would that leave us!?" Cruhteo's shoulders nearly reached his ears.

"He will not harm her." He smiled his all-knowing smile. A shudder rippled down Shilo's spine, "You needn't worry. Just catch him alive. He could be of use to Saazbaum and therefore he is of use to me." "Slaine….let's go. Now." Shilo tugged at his sleeve, making him look back at her. He saw the uneasiness and fear in her eyes and took her hand.

"Okay. Let's go find that pilot."

It took them only fifteen minutes to relocate the pilot. Once they'd done that it was a matter of dragging him into the elevator and shooting out the camera.

"Where was the orange kataphrakt Sir Vlad was fighting?" Slaine asked in a tone that sent a little shiver down Shilo's spine.

"Terran scum…." The pilot spat, "Don't think that you'll get away with this!"

"The kataphrakt that defeated Sir Vlad was orange in color, correct?" Shilo leaned over the terran boy's shoulder, watching with a strange satisfaction as the pilot's eyes widened. Then they narrowed viciously.

"Every last Terran is the enemy!" He growled, "Even those with their dirty blood like you!" The girl sighed, raising her foot. Without breaking eye contact with the pilot she slammed down on his ankle, fracturing the bone. He cried out but didn't say anything, just glaring at them. Slaine jerked his head for Shilo to step to the side, which she complied almost immediately after. He pointed his gun at the pilot's injured ankle and pulled the trigger. Shilo tried not to stare at the hole in his foot or the crimson liquid trickling onto the elevator floor.

"Your Sky Carrier carried the Argyre. You saw it happen, correct?" Slaine's attitude returned to the one she'd seen not too long ago. What was happening to her friend? And why?

"That's right...he was killed by that devious orange bastard!" The pilot managed through grit teeth.

"Where were they headed?" Shilo demanded.

"South...southwest." He shuddered and tensed in obvious agony.

"Thank you for your cooperation." She nodded, putting a hand on Slaine's shoulder, "I'll patch up your leg so you won't bleed out but as far as you are concerned I am his hostage. Got that?" She knelt down and began bandaging the pilot's ankle as Slaine pushed the button for the hangar floor. The pilot nodded fervently, "Tell Cruhteo nothing but the basics. That way you don't have to lie." The elevator dinged to announce their arrival. Shilo got to her feet and let Slaine put one arm around her neck and point the gun at her head.

"Why...are you doing this?" The pilot tilted his head, eyes squinting in confusion.

"Because if we don't….we'll lose someone dear to us." Slaine bit his lip as the door opened. All soldiers in the hangar whipped around and drew out their guns, training them on the two children.

"Put the girl down Terran boy!" One of them shouted.

"Drop your weapon!" Another yelled. Ignoring them, they ran towards the Sky Carrier where Slaine fired the grappling hook in the gun to reach the cockpit. He held Shilo tight to his chest as they rose in the air, positioning himself so that any gunfire would hit him and not her. When he looked down at her he saw her eyes squeezed shut and face pressed into his shoulder. His grip around her tightened in a silent gesture of reassurance. They ducked into the cockpit, the strong hull of the carrier protecting them from the spray of bullets. Shilo crawled into the copilot's seat behind the main pilot's chair where Slaine pressed the buttons to initiate take off.

With hardly a word between them, the Sky Carrier rocketed out of the hanger and towards the ship with the orange kataphrakt. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: The Orange Kataphrakt.

"Only two Orbital Knights have been defeated by Terran units, Sir Vlad and Sir Trillram." Shilo said they flew farther away from Castle Cruhteo.

"Also, when Sir Trillram was defeated, Princess Asseylum was with that orange kataphrakt." Slaine nodded, poking at the ship's data screen up front, "According to this Sky Carrier's data and the pilot, the ship that it was aboard was on a south southwesterly course."

"We have no hard evidence. It may merely be a coincidence…." Shilo mumbled, staring out the window at the bright blue sky, "But right now, this is the only lead that we have to go on…"

"Right." He nodded again, more confidently this time, "We have to find Her Highness before the assassins realize she's alive."

"We don't have much time until Cruhteo sends someone after us." She sighed.

"Which is why we have to move quickly." Slaine tightened his grip on the controls. He glanced back at Shilo, watching with a slight smile as she stared at the sky with wide, curious eyes. She looked so innocent, so pure. He felt a pang of guilt as he realized just what he'd dragged her into. He was putting her life in danger, based solely on a hunch he had. Well, a hunch they had.

The rest of the ride was mostly silent, which of course gave Slaine ample time to brood. He knew he probably shouldn't be but when those thoughts suddenly pop up they don't go away easily. He tried to busy himself with drawing extra speed out of the Sky Carrier but to no avail. Those thoughts followed him there and interrupted his concentration. Suddenly Shilo leaned up behind him and pointed at a landmass about thirty kilometers in front of them.

"Look there." She said softly. He looked, grateful for the distraction. At a closer glance he realized it was an island with a crater gouged out of the south side. On a long strip of concrete that stuck out into the ocean a rather large aircraft carrier was stuck with three Terran kataphrakts on it's deck. He saw objects flying around it and when he followed their trajectory he felt a lump in throat.

"Femieanne's….Hellas…" He choked.

"Huh, didn't know she was here." Shilo nodded.

"Wait, look. Shilo look at this." Slaine pointed at the orange kataphrakt. The one they were looking for, "Look at what their doing."

"He's shooting the Hella's fists so they go off angle…" She blinked as she watched the kataphrakt begin shooting at one of the fists heading straight for the ship's bridge. And missing….repeatedly, "They're not going to make it, Slaine. If that ship goes so does Asseylum!"

"Right." Slaine moved his attention to the trigger, aiming for just the right spot. Good thing the computer was better at math than he was. He pushed the trigger button, shivering as the force of the blast rattled the Sky Carrier. The fist was pushed way off course and crashed into the water. They watched for minute as the kataphrakts on the deck looked up at them. Slaine wondered what was going through their minds at that moment. Gratitude? Fear? Wonder? Anger? There would be no telling right now.

Two of Hellas' fists rocketed up towards the Sky Carrier, Slaine jerked the ship to the side with a startled yelp.

"And now she's trying to kill us." Shilo moaned, "Doesn't ANYTHING go our way!?"

"Apparently not!" Slaine jerked the controls to avoid the fists return trip towards the Hellas. The reconnected then burst off again, all six flying at them. He gunned it for all it was worth, shooting upwards as fast the Sky Carrier could afford to go. Using the gravity as his ally he flipped the carrier over in a loop, screaming as he did so. Then without pausing he flipped it back again and shot straight upwards.

Then he blacked out.

Shilo saw Slaine slump forward, the g-force becoming too much for him. For a moment she panicked, freezing and tensing in her seat. Faster than she could've anticipated she grabbed the controls in front of her and yanked the yoke upwards. At the same time the orange kataphrakt open fired on one of the fists that had been closing in. It's fingers were obliterated in the resulting explosion. The other fists scattered, one picking up the damaged other. Slaine groaned and blinked his eyes open.

"Slaine! Are you alright!?" Shilo looked over at her friend with concern flashing in her eyes.

"Shilo...what...happened?" He asked drowsily.

"You were avoiding Hellas' fists when you blacked out." She explained as she swung the carrier around to make another pass over the ship, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. Kind of." He clutched at his forehead with a grimace. He sat up straight suddenly and turned to Shilo with alarm in his eyes, "Wait who's flying the-"

"-me." She jerked her head towards her hands on the controls, "You taught me how to fly a Sky Carrier, remember?"

"R-right..." Slaine let out breath of relief.

"Can you operate the weapons systems?" Shilo bit her lip nervously, "We never got around to learning about how to work those."

"Of course." He nodded. He took ahold of the trigger, looking out the window to see the orange kataphrakt and two others jumping off the ship as it struggled to move off the concrete it was impaled onto, "Wonder what it's doing…"

"I think...it's going for that cavern over there." Shilo pointed at a gaping hole in the cliff that neither of them had noticed earlier.

"Has that always been there or did one of the Hellas' fists make it?" Slaine frowned. They watched as the ship disappeared into the cavern, then as the front collapsed in on them, "They must've fired at the top rock of the cavern to prevent the Hellas from attacking them from inside."

"But what about those three out there?" Her eyes were fixed on the controls in front of her, her shoulders tense.

"I don't know…." He shrugged, "What does that orange kataphrakt have up it's sleeve now?"

"Now it's my turn to say I don't know." Shilo pulled up to gain altitude before making another sweep over the area. A wry smile crept it's way onto her face as she watched the three kataphrakts work in sync to fight off the Hellas' fists, "They work together better than most of our troops."

"They do. Don't they?" Slaine aimed at one of the fists that was getting too close to the kataphrakts for his comfort. It was a good thing he was almost as good a shot as he was a pilot. He hit his target directly, sending it off course as planned. This strategy was good, but it wouldn't last forever. Soon they all would run out of ammo and be at the mercy of Femieanne's wrath.

The orange kataphrakt raised it's gun and fired into the air.

"What are they doing?" Shilo asked.

"Getting our attention. Fly low and open the kataphrakt platform." Slaine commanded. She complied immediately, flying parallel to the concrete spur the ship had been caught on earlier. The orange kataphrakt ran to the edge of the spur and jumped on as they passed, the ship jolting at the added weight. A small screen popped up next to Slaine, the image blurred over with static.

"Contact channel open." A young boy's voice stated, "I'll be quick here, what's your ammo supply?"

"I have about twenty howitzer rounds." Slaine replied, "You?"

"Nine high explosive rounds, then I'm dry." Orange sighed.

"Great." Shilo leaned back in her seat as she tapped buttons to adjust to the weight on their back, "We're going up against that thing under ammunitioned."

"There are two of you in there?" Orange asked.

"Y-yes." Slaine shot her a warning look, to which she rolled her eyes at.

"Wait don't do it Nao!" A female voice cut in, "That's a Martian-"

"Sorry Yuki, talk later." Orange...or Nao...shut out all other communication other than the two crafts.

"The Hellas fists increase their hardness by turning into single molecules." Slaine called up an image of Femieanne's kataphrakt on the screen, "No bullet can pierce it's shell."

"Not quite." Another image replaced the one Slaine had put up. It was one of the fists carrying the one with the damaged fingers, "I damaged one of them. I believe that when it's fingers are moving it changes it's molecular structure."

"Well...can't say I ever thought of that." Shilo smiled and shook her head.

"Patch me into your stabilizer signal." Nao commanded.

"We use a different standard than you." She frowned.

"I'll convert it." He stated this like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"Alright then. Patching you through."

"Here it comes Bat!" One of the fists swung in from their right. Shilo jerked the ship away, moving into evasive maneuvers.

"Bat?" Slaine raised an eyebrow. He must've seen the shape of the Sky Carrier and likened it to a bat. Well...he wasn't wrong. There was a shot and the fist exploded into shrapnel and fell into the ocean.

"Just as I thought." Nao muttered through the com link. Shilo chucked and turned to Slaine with a 'can you believe this guy' look on her face. Two fists appeared from both sides and began to pursue at a high velocity.

"Pull them closer!" Slaine glanced behind them, watching as Nao in the orange kataphrakt used a grappling hook to lock onto one of the fists and smash it into the other. As the fingers rotated Slaine pulled the trigger and, like the first, it exploded.

"One left!" Nao directed, "Get directly behind it."

"Right." Shilo hit the decelerator and ducked the carrier down, letting the fist shoot over their heads. Then she let the ship rise so Nao could get a clean shot, "The engines should be vulnerable too…" With only one shot the engine shorted out. It went flying into the ocean much like the other two, "Woo hoo! This is actually kind of fun!"

"On our six! Two more headed in!" Slaine cried. He could sense all three of them looked at the same two objects rushing towards them.

"Course one-seven-five. Fly parallel to the coast." Nao stated calmly. Did anything get through to this guy? He never freaked over anything. Slaine felt he could respect that about him but it also really annoyed him. It was clear by her obvious eyeroll that Shilo felt the same about the latter, "Yuki do you copy?"

"Oh do you only remember us when you need help?" The female voice from earlier teased. Slaine spotted the other two kataphrakts, "Maintain that heading!" They fired at the engines of the two fists, knocking them out. Suddenly the Hellas emitted a bright flash of light and burst into the sky.

"Is she...running away?" Shilo tilted her head with a confused look.

"I don't think so…" Slaine gulped as the Hellas swiveled and headed downwards.

Towards them. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Who can you trust?

"What the hell is that!?" Nao shouted into the com link as Shilo manuevered the plane around in the sky to avoid whatever the Hellas had transformed into.

"I don't know!" She gasped.

"Me either!" Slaine visibly paled.

"It gained distance again, here it comes!" Shilo slowed the ship a fraction, "Shoot it down!"

"It's too big for my rifle." There was a waver in Nao's voice, for some reason that made Slaine smirk just a tiny bit. It would've been hilarious were they not just about to be pounded into dust.

"I can't outrun it with you on board!" Shilo yelled, "We're too heavy I can't maneuver!"

"You can do it, Shilo!" Slaine forced a grin at her, "I know you can!" She blinked at him, a red hue covering her cheeks.

"Alright. I'll try!" With a new sense of determination she flew at a fourty-five degree angle going up.

"It's gaining on us!" Nao broke in with urgency in his tone.

"Just keep quiet will you, orange!?" Slaine snapped. If they were going by nicknames then Nao could stand to be called 'orange' and he could stand to be called 'bat.' Shilo appeared to be blocking out the conversation as she gradually increased their speed and altitude. Then, just as the hellas was about to be upon them, she stalled out. The Sky Carrier went spiraling down towards Earth.

"To lose our altitude...you stalled out?" Nao asked.

"Yeah." Shilo nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her, "Now if I can just get out of it we'll be golden!"

The Hellas abruptly jerked to the side. Veering off towards the island.

"What was that?" Slaine twisted around in his seat to look. Missiles began shooting out of the rock, aimed at the Hellas.

"Uh...orange...anytime you want to explain would be great." Shilo frowned, swinging the Sky Carrier around.

"I'm not sure what that is." And the unemotional robot was back. Slaine was already missing the slightly-freaking-out-so-I'm-actually-showing-emotion guy. The ground on top of the island cracked and shattered as a massive ship rose from within, "A flying ship?"

"Well I can see that." Shilo grumbled. Slaine peered out the cockpit and into the windows of the bridge. He could see people inside, all standing around…

Princess Asseylum!

"Yes, we've found you!" Slaine exclaimed before he could help himself. Shilo glanced at him worriedly. He smiled broadly and pointed out the window at the bridge, "Princess Asseylum!"

"We did it!" Her eyes lit up and she smiled the biggest smile that he had ever seen on her face. He felt his cheeks heat up but pretended to ignore it. The Hellas charged at the flying ship and Shilo swung the Sky Carrier behind it. Nao shot at one of it's engines, causing it to short out and fall to the ground. The flying ship kept on going and subsequently was crushed underneath it. However, as much as a relief that victory was, the relief of the two children in the Sky Carrier was for a much different one, "Princess Asseylum…"

"We've found you at last…" Slaine finished for her.

"Your princess was dead, but still," Nao's voice cut in, shattering the happy moment, "You kept looking for her. You knew that the princess was really alive, but how?"

"What do you mean?" Slaine asked.

"Answer me." Nao demanded. The two children shared a look that read 'not on your life.'

"Take us to Her Highness." Shilo responded with a tone usually reserved for one of the Counts.

"Answer my question first." Damn this guy was persistent! Slaine aimed the guns at the orange kataphrakt that housed Nao.

"Just a minute." He braced himself and asked, "Are you intending to exploit her too!?"

"If she is exploited would you have a problem with that?" Alright now he was getting cocky.

"What are you saying?" Slaine growled. All of a sudden Nao fired into the wing of the Sky Carrier and jumped off, "Are you saying that you are my enemy!?" He shouted. There came no response as the connection had been cut. Shilo was desperately wrestling with the controls but to no avail. Slaine jumped out of his seat and wrapped himself around her as they hit the water.

The last thing he heard before it all went black was Shilo screaming out his name.

 **Wow two updates in two days. Uh...how is this possible? Let me tell you friends, SUMMER BREAK. I now have lots of time to update this story. Oh ho ho this will be FUN.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: It Wasn't A Mistake.

Shilo's whole body throbbed, a headache piercing through her brain like a metal spike. She grit her teeth and opened her eyes. Instantly she had to close them against a bright light.

"I think she's coming around!" A voice exclaimed.

"Contact Count Cruhteo!" Another cried. Shilo lifted a hand to her forehead, furrowing her brows as she tried to recall what had happened. She was in a Sky Carrier and the orange kataphrakt shot it down...but someone else was with her..

"Slaine!" She gasped and sat up, eyes wide open. A group of medical personnel around her surged into motion all at once. One ran out into the hall while the others began trying to lay her back down.

"It's alright Miss Beauregard. Troyard isn't here." One of the nurses soothed. Oh yeah...that's right they thought she'd been Slaine's hostage.

"Where is he!?" She demanded. The nurse stepped back, startled, "Tell me. Now!"

"In the interrogation room with Count Cruhteo." They answered quietly. Shilo felt her heart almost stop. The room proceeded to spin around her. Without hesitation she swung her legs over the side of the bed she was in, taking little notice of the nurses attempting to restrain her. One of them tried to stick her with a sedative but one glare from the girl made them pause. It gave her the perfect opportunity to run from the room and into the hall. It didn't matter that she was clad in only a white medical gown and had no shoes. It didn't matter that there was probably no way she could outrun the security force once the call had been made that she had escaped the medical ward. It didn't matter that her legs were weak and unstable. All that mattered was getting to Slaine before he was hurt. He was her friend and if anything happened to him because of this she could never forgive herself.

Shilo skidded to a halt in front of the interrogation room, stopping to catch her breath. She heard a cry of pain from inside. All her anger and worry rushed forth and she slammed the door open.

"STOP IT!"

Count Cruhteo froze and whirled around. From her spot in the doorway she could see Slaine's crumpled form on the ground, covered in bruises and oozing lashes. She curled her hands into fists, absolute loathing in her eyes.

"Miss Beauregard….I was not informed you were awake." The count struggled to remain calm and composed. Shilo ignored this, merely glaring at him and walking farther into the room. She ducked past two guards trying to grab her and knelt by Slaine, gathering him into her arms. His eyes opened, lazily looking up at her.

"Shi...lo…" He gasped, reaching up to touch her face, "You're….alright…"

"I'm sorry…." Tears sprang to her eyes, trickling down her cheeks and onto his hand. He smiled weakly, wiping them away.

"Don't….wasn't….your fault...Shilo…" His hand dropped and his head leaned into her chest, "Plan….wasn't your...idea…"

"Plan? What plan? How are you a part of this!?" Cruhteo demanded. Shilo tensed and snapped her head up to glare at him, "Is the princess alive!? Surely you know!"

"If she were, what would you do then? Assassinate her again!?" She yelled, "Weren't YOU the one who gave the order to kill Her Highness!? Commanded Sir Trillram to end the princess' life!?"

"You dare suggest I-" Cruhteo started, then stopped. He took a breath and addressed her fully, "I do recall that Slaine witnessed Sir Trillram's death. Did he say anything to you about this?"

"Of course he did." Shilo scoffed, "He shot him."

"Then he was not caught in the meteor bombardment?" Cruhteo raised an eyebrow challengingly. She did the same.

"In the Nilokeras? With it's dimensional barrier?" She retorted, "I refuse to let you traitors have your way. Whether it be with the princess or with Slaine. If you want to touch either you will go through me regardless of what my father or anyone else says! Kill me if you want but I-"

"Shilo." Cruhteo knelt down with a kinder, more gentle gaze, "You two figured out the princess was alive, and the plot to assassinate her. Neither of you told anyone for fear of alerting the traitors. With no support, you went out to find her. Headless of the risk to yourselves." He lowered his head and placed a hand over his heart, "Forgive me. You have shown your true loyalty."

"So you...didn't have Asseylum assassinated?" Shilo tightened her grip on Slaine's slim body.

"No. But we will find out who did." Cruhteo nodded, turning to the guards, "See to his injuries! Get me in contact with Earth HQ! Announce a ceasefire and request their assistance in locating the princess!" The guards rushed in with medical supplies. Shilo surrendered Slaine over to them, hovering nearby as he was laid on a cot with a blanket over him. Cruhteo stood beside her with a conflicted look in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Count Cruhteo?" Shilo asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Shilo...there is something that I want to tell y-" The room suddenly exploded into dust. The Count dove to cover Shilo as the ceiling caved in, exposing them to the rain outside.

"Slaine!" Shilo screamed. Cruhteo stayed rooted to the spot, looking up at the Martian kataphrakt that had landed on his landing castle. Shilo reached Slaine just as the kataphrakt's arm swept towards them, picking up both of them in its grasp. Shilo held onto Slaine's unconscious form like a lifeline, staring up in terror at the head of the kataphrakt. She'd seen it before, a long time ago. Back when she first had become Princess Asseylum's personal physician.

"Count Saazbaum….in the Dioscuria…" 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Let Her Voice Be Heard.

Slaine knew that he was no longer in the interrogation room with Count Cruhteo. He couldn't have been. The surface he was lying on was too soft. The lack of pain concerned him. If there was one thing that he knew is that if you were still in pain you were still alive. But the minute the pain stopped you were a goner. Or at least that's what his father had told him. Well there was only one way to find out.

He opened his eyes.

"Ah, you're awake. Slaine Troyard." A familiar voice cooed from the side of the bed he was apparently in. He looked over to see Count Saazbaum sitting cross-legged in a chair with a book in his lap. Slaine sat up shakily, wincing in pain. So he was alive after all….

"What happened? I was with Cruhteo being interrogated when…" He jerked back and faced the count with frightened eyes, "Shilo! Where is she!? What happened to her!?"

"Relax my boy. She is unharmed." Saazbaum stood, setting his book down, "You need not fear Count Cruhteo any longer. I have dealt with him myself." Slaine looked down at his hands. He tried to comprehend what this meant and found only one answer.

"My Lord are you saying….that you killed Count Cruhteo?" He asked softly.

"Your father, is a man to whom I owe a great debt." So Saazbaum was avoiding his question by going straight towards the reason why he was rescued. Clever tactic, but why was he using it?

"My father?" Slaine tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes, your father. Fifteen years ago after Heaven's Fall I was gravely injured." He explained, "Your father saved my life, thus I am in debt to him."

"I...see." Slaine frowned.

"And now I have seen how deeply your loyalty to our two Princesses lie." Saazbaum smiled eerily, making the terran boy feel uneasy, "I find it admirable how you managed to conceal Asseylum's survival when even the assassins were not aware of the fact."

"How did you know that her highness was alive? And what do you mean loyalty towards two princesses there has only ever been one!" Slaine sat up as straight as his body would allow.

"Slaine you should understand that Count Cruhteo was not a traitor." Saazbaum sighed, "He has shown his loyalty and truly meant his oath to the Princess Asseylum. But that is not the case for me." Slaine gasped as he realized what this meant, "In other words, I am the assassin who plotted Her Highness's death."

"H-how…..why!?" He demanded. The count merely only put a hand up and he stopped in his words.

"You asked about your loyalty towards TWO princesses did you not?" He asked, "Approximately thirteen years ago there were two of them. One of them was Asseylum as you know. But the other's name was Shilo."

"I forgot about her." Slaine's tense body relaxed a fraction, "Shilo Beauregard was named after her."

"Ah we shall get to her eventually." Saazbaum settled back down into his chair, "When young Shilo was five she took ill quite suddenly. It was so severe only our Emperor and Dr. Beauregard were allowed to see her. In a matter of hours they deduced that the child had been poisoned. They managed to save her, by a thread. Together they decided to hide her until the assassins could be discovered. The Emperor gave her over to Dr. Beauregard's care, telling the people of Vers that she had died. In the meantime Dr. Beauregard would raise her as his own child. To ensure her own safety they used the Aldnoah Drives to wipe her memory temporarily. After that Dr. Beauregard designed a medicine that would keep the memory wipe in place. In order to keep her within the castle walls she was told she had a blood condition and that's why she had to take her medicine. She still lives among us, and you seem to have done a great deal in protecting her."

"What are you….talking about..?" Slaine shook his head in disbelief. What he'd just been told….it could only mean- No! It couldn't be! She couldn't be, "Are you saying-"

"That your friend, Shilo Beauregard, is in reality…" No. No. No! NO!

"Shilo Vers Allusia, our supposedly dead princess." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten: Shilo Vers Allusia.

Shilo stood in the middle of the suite she'd been given in Castle Saazbaum. After they'd been brought aboard Slaine had been whisked away and she...well she'd been brought in here. A couple of Saazbaum's servants brought her a new uniform, which she's changed into immediately afterwards. Saazbaum had stopped by briefly, telling her that neither would be harmed and that once Slaine had awoken he had something to discuss with her. What could that be? And why had he suddenly attacked Castle Cruhteo like that? And why then? Also what was Cruhteo trying to tell her when Saazbaum attacked?

She began to pace along the length of the room with her hands clasped behind her back. The sound of her footsteps echoed in the empty room, magnifying how alone she felt. Here, in this landing castle, she felt isolated and cut off from everyone. Maybe...that was the idea. Saazbaum clearly had ulterior motives when he attacked Castle Cruhteo. He could've just taken Slaine and left. So why take her as well? Why did he kill Cruhteo and everyone else in that interrogation room. Shilo shuddered as she recalled watched the plasma blade crashed into the room, probably killing them all instantly. What would've happened if she hadn't been there with Slaine? Would Saazbaum have just left with him or would he have gone rampaging through the castle looking for her? She shook her head at that thought. What reason would he come after her, she was just Asseylum's physician. She'd just been with Slaine at the moment and Saazbaum probably just didn't think it would've been worth it to kill her.

The door opened and the very count himself strolled in.

"Is Slaine okay? Where is he? Why am I here? Why did you attack Castle Cruhteo?" All her questions seemed to burst out at once until Saazbaum held up a hand and she stopped.

"Relax. Mr. Troyard is currently resting. He will alright." He answered calmly, gesturing to two chairs set up nearby a bed, "Why don't we sit down? Then we can have this discussion."

"Alright." She nodded, following him over to the chairs. They sat down but Shilo didn't let down her guard, "What did you want to discuss with me?"

"I'll get to that eventually." Saazbaum chuckled, "But first I have some questions of my own."

"Ask away, my lord." Shilo sighed.

"What do you remember of your mother?"

"My mother?"

"Yes. What do you remember of her?"

"I...I don't. Dad told me she died when I was two."

"I see. And what did she die of?"

"I...wasn't told. Dad never likes to talk about it."

"What do you remember before the age of five?"

"What?"

"What do you remember before the age of five?"

"I….I…"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Shilo leaned forward in her chair, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Only one more question, then we can answer your own questions." Saazbaum sighed. She nodded, settling back into her chair, "When is the last time you took your medicine?" Shilo froze. She hadn't taken it since….

"Just before Asseylum was assassinated…." Her hands began to shake. How could she have forgotten about that? Though, it wasn't all that hard with all that had happened.

"You needn't worry about that." Saazbaum waved it off like simply forgetting to turn a light off, "Now, what questions do you have for me?"

"Well first of all why don't I need to take my meds!?" Shilo snapped.

"All that medication wasn't for a blood condition. It was to keep your memory of the past as it was." Saazbaum smirked. It was like he enjoyed watching her reaction to all this.

"Why would...what do you mean by that?" She took a breath to calm herself, sitting straight in her chair like Asseylum would. She needed to remain composed. She needed to stay calm. She needed to appear in control of herself. Just like Asseylum would in this situation.

"I could just leave it alone and you would remember by yourself." The count leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs, "But I feel that would be a shameful way to treat you," He paused, his smirk slipping into a snake-like smile, "Your Highness."

"Y-your Highness?" Shilo jerked back, eyes wide and confused, "What are you...talking about?" Saazbaum rose out of his chair and knelt down in front of her, placing a hand over his heart.

"It is a pleasure to welcome you to my Landing Castle, Princess Shilo Vers Allusia."

Shilo jumped out of her chair, stumbling back until she hit the window, "I...don't understand...how can I be...a princess!? I'm half Terran my mother was a Terran, Dad said-"

"Dr. Beauregard and your grandfather confided in the Orbital Knights your identity." Saazbaum rose to his feet. She couldn't help but feel he was purposefully keeping his distance from her, "They also said that if anything were to happen to Princess Asseylum that we had to protect you at all costs."

"Stop! I'm not...I'm not a princess!" Shilo fell to her knees, clutching at her head, "I'm just Her Highness's personal physician! I'm a half Terran girl that has a blood condition! I'm...I'm not…" She felt his hands come to rest on her shoulders, "Slaine...does….did he know?"

"Not until a moment ago, when I explained it all to him." Saazbaum helped Shilo to her feet, guiding her over to the bed, "You will be able to see him soon. I'll give you a moment to gather your thoughts." Then he was gone.

For a while Shilo didn't move, she just sat there on the edge of the bed. She stared out the window at the endless expanse of space. Could what Saazbaum said...have been the truth? Was she really a princess of Vers? It would answer the question as to why she looked almost nothing like Dr. Beauregard and almost exactly like Princess Asseylum. Shilo couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Huh...funny...I've been spending all this time with my sister...and I didn't even know it."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Darkness Visible.

A knock on the door startled Shilo out of her thoughts. It had been close to an hour after Saazbaum had left her. Somehow she'd managed to not move from her spot on the bed the entire time and just stared out the window.

"Uh...Come in!" She shakily stood, brushing off the sweat from her palms on the pants of her uniform. The door opened and a nervous looking servant entered the room. A light blue dress was presented to her, clearly meant for her to change into. With a bow the servant scurried out of the room. The door clanged shut, sending a shudder down the girl's back. She gazed down at the dress for a long while, reluctant to remove her soldier's uniform. But she had a feeling she had no choice in the matter. So with a sigh she began to remove her garments, slipping into the gown. It was light and airy unlike the harsh material of the uniform she was so used to. This dress was clearly made for a princess. For her….Shilo Vers Allusia. A part of her was kind of happy. What little girl doesn't wish that she was secretly a princess? And yet, it made her incredibly frightened. She was raised to be a soldier, a doctor, not a princess.

Shilo hovered near the door for a while, unsure if she was supposed to leave or not. What did Asseylum do? Didn't she just wander about without a guard near her? No...that wasn't right there was always someone there. How did she call for servants? Was there like a button or something? No. No there was not. Shilo sorely missed the tablet, her fingers itching to grasp onto...something. Without noticing she began to pace, lost in questions with no one to answer them. No one except Saazbaum.

Almost as soon as she thought of him the door opened again, the very man stepping inside.

"Well speak of the devil and he will appear." Shilo thought bitterly as he bowed to her.

"Your Highness, dinner is prepared. Do you wish to join young Troyard and I or remain here in your chambers?" Saazbaum asked, eyeing her smugly. She hesitated, picking her words carefully.

"I would very much like to join you, Count Saazbaum." Shilo said softly. She made sure to purposely make eye contact with him as he rose to his feet and motioned for her to follow.

The dining room was just like the one on Castle Cruhteo, but it still gave off a cold and empty feeling. Shilo couldn't help but feel her heart lurch at the sight of Slaine already seated at the table. He looked over at them as they entered, his eyes lighting up upon seeing her.

"Slaine!" Shilo cried, running to him. He had just enough time to stand before she all but crashed into him. She held him tightly, as if he would disappear if she let go. For all she knew, he would, "You're alright!"

"Shilo…" Slaine gasped, "I...can't breath!"

"Oh!" Shilo stepped back, almost tripping over the dress. She would've fallen had Saazbaum not placed his hands on her back and steadied her. Then he guided her to the chair next to Slaine's, "Thank you, Count Saazbaum."

"There is no need to thank me, Your Highness." The count cooed, "We will eat and then we will talk. Just the three of us."

Most of dinner had been in silence. A tense silence. Shilo wanted to say around half an hour had gone by when Saazbaum finally broke it by asking,

"What is the matter? Not hungry?" The question was directed as Slaine, who hadn't touched a thing. Shilo couldn't blame him, she could hardly eat anything herself. Not with all that had come to light recently, "Do not worry. It is not poisoned. Had I wished to kill you I would have done so long ago."

"My Lord," Slaine began hesitantly, "Why are you so determined to fight Earth?"

"It is a lord's duty to his vassals to fight to expand his territory." Saazbaum answered, almost like a recording. Like it was rehearsed.

"Just for that?" Shilo couldn't help the harsh edge to her voice.

"It is that great a cause." The count shrugged, "These are creatures that fly through the air am I right?" He held up a bit of meat on his fork.

"Yes, My Lord." Slaine nodded, then leaned forward, "Oh, actually, this type of bird is flightless." He almost sounded like when he used to teach Shilo and Asseylum of Earth.

"Unimaginable luxury to the people of Vers, who subsist on chlorella and krill." Saazbaum glanced up at them with an almost contemptible look in his eyes, "I feel nothing but indignation towards the Terrans who so offhandedly sent them as relief supplies."

"This is not a luxury item." Slaine looked down at his plate of uneaten food, then cautiously at Shilo, "It is processed food tailored for space transport and preservation." The princess smiled and nodded, she understood.

"Culture is the sole domain of Earth," The count's frown deepened, "blessed with abundant water and air, overflowing with countless living creatures. On Father Vers, although technology is advanced thanks to Aldnoah, culture has not developed at all. There is no reason that we should not seize this world and its plentiful resources." Shilo almost slammed her hands on the table and leaned forward.

"But even so, surely there is no need to exploit Princess Asseylum to-"

"It is too late, Your Highness." Saazbaum sighed, putting particular emphasis on the word highness, "The war has already begun. Her Highness will be a human sacrifice."

"She is innocent!" Shilo shot back.

"She is royalty. Her very lineage is her crime." Saazbaum barked, "Fifteen years ago, the royal family whipped the knights into a frenzy and sent them against Earth. For that, I will make them pay with their own flesh and blood."

"Then what about me?" Shilo swallowed hard the lump in her throat, "Why am I still alive then? If what you've told me is true then both Asseylum and I come from the same royal family you despise."

"Ah, but you haven't always lived as she does." Saazbaum leaned back in his chair, once again smirking, "You understand our people better than her, your mother and father, even your grandfather. We are a people oppressed under a feudal system centered around Aldnoah. Our impoverished, shabby country looks with scorn upon a world with vast history. Such nonsense. It is only natural that Vers, where the masses had been controlled by saying, be envious of Earth, be jealous of Earth, despise Earth, is so corrupt that only through invading Earth can it's great cause be maintained." He jerked his head at Slaine, "Your injuries attest to that all too well. The royal family chose wat. To maintain order on Vers. And then...Heaven's Fall came about as a result of that war, and my betrothed, Orlane, lost her life!" Both children jerked back, eyes wide with surprise, "This war is my vengeance. This war is my appointed task. Defy me, either or you, and I will show no mercy. Even if you are the son of the man I owe my life to and the lost princess of Vers. I have not yet told Dr. Beauregard of my revelation to you, Your Highness, and it would be a tragedy if a rogue servant killed you on your way back to Vers."

"Don't you touch her!" Slaine picked up the knife next to his plate and made a move to stab Saazbaum in the throat. He stopped just inches away, like that was a warning. Shilo jumped up to grasp gently at his wrist.

"Slaine….it'll be alright." She took the knife from him, then took him into another embrace. He wrapped his arms around her as he shook. Shilo glared at Saazbaum with as much authority as she could manage, "I'm not going anywhere." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Let The Monster Rise.

After dinner, Count Saazbaum sent Slaine elsewhere in the Landing Castle while keeping Shilo at the table.

"Given the circumstances I understand you do not trust me." Saazbaum began, "Is there anything I can do to alleviate your fears?"

"I...I wish to speak to my- I mean, Dr. Beauregard." Shilo said, barely above a whisper, "I want to confirm what you've told me is true."

"As you wish, Your Highness." Saazbaum stood and bowed deeply. It made her even more uncomfortable, "Allow me to escort you to the bridge where I will contact him."

"Lead the way." Shilo sighed. They walked in a tense silence for a moment before the count spoke again.

"Before you speak with Dr. Beauregard, there is a matter I must inform you of."

"Which is?"

"While it is true your attempted assassin were never found, I do know their identity."

"Really?" Shilo tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"Do you want to know?" Saazbaum raised an eyebrow questioningly. She nodded, "The assassin was none other than Dr. Beauregard himself." She stopped walking, eyes wide. Her face went white as a sheet.

"W-why? And how do you know?" Shilo stammered. "He told me himself." The count said this like he was talking about the latest news and not some world shattering information, "As for the why...well he never told me but I'm sure you can ask." They exited out into the empty bridge. Saazbaum sensed the girl's confusion and said, "I've sent my servants away for the evening. This way your talk with Dr. Beauregard will be private. I will now take my leave, You Highness. If you need me I'll be right outside."

"Thank you, Count Saazbaum." Shilo stepped to the controls, pressing the right buttons to initiate a call to Vers. Dr. Beauregard's face appeared on the screen, concern and relief flooding his features.

"Shi...you're okay." He said.

"I am. Count Saazbaum had been taking good care of me." Shilo managed without too much emotion in her tone.

"That's good." Dr. Beauregard closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked almost….angry, "Didn't I tell you not to go out?"

"You did." Shilo dropped her gaze to the controls.

"Didn't I say the world was cruel?"

"You did."

"Then tell me how this happened, what I did wrong, tell me why? How about you come home and we forgot about this dreadful night?"

Shilo closed her eyes, preparing herself for the answers she knew she'd find, "You said that you were different, didn't you?"

"I am. Shilo what's going on-  
"Say you aren't the person Saazbaum said you were. Say you aren't the person who tried to kill me when I was five."

"I am."

"Then tell me how to act, Dad. What to say, Dad. Tell ME why everything you've ever told me has been a lie!" Shilo whipped around with her back to the screen. Even so she could feel Dr. Beauregard's disbelieving eyes on her, "You said you'd protect me, didn't you?"

"I tried, Shilo, I tried."

"Is THAT how you'd help me? Is it!?"

"I tried!"

"Don't bother helping me anymore! You're dead, you hear me!? In my eyes you are dead! I don't need you anymore I've got Slaine! Just….just go and die!" With tears in her eyes Shilo ran from the bridge and past Count Saazbaum in the hallway. The count had a servant take the distraught princess back to her chambers while he went to speak with Dr. Beauregard himself.

"Didn't I build a house? A home?" The doctor mumbled.

"You did." Saazbaum nodded.

"Didn't I raise her, all alone?"

"You did."

"Then Slaine took her from me! He stole my Shilo, he's the one to blame! Have I failed my daughter?" His eyes turned stormy and met the count's. Saazbaum had to admit he didn't like the look he saw in the doctor's face, "Then let the father die. And let the monster rise!" 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: In The Midst Of A War.

Shilo had no idea how much time she'd spent in her room, just crying. The truth weighed heavily on her, making it hard to breath properly.

She really was Shilo Vers Allusia. Dr. Beauregard wasn't her father but her attempted murderer. Her sister was in danger on the planet below and she was in the Landing Castle of the mastermind of her assassination. There wasn't anything she could do about it.

Or was there?

Shilo furiously wiped her tears and stood. What was she doing, just crying and feeling sorry for herself!? No. This would not stand. She was a princess for Vers sake! Surely there was something she could think of to help her situation! She quickly tore off the blue gown, throwing it to the side. She shot a glare of disgust towards the garment as she dressed herself in her soldier's uniform. The fabric felt much more comfortable, even if it was a bit on the scratchy side. She felt much more at ease and herself. Next she ducked into the adjoining bathroom. She grabbed a hair tie and put her hair up in a small ponytail. It wasn't much, just enough to keep her bangs out of her face. Shilo took a few moments to stare at herself in the mirror. She thought that she looked older than before. Her eyes held almost no innocent glow, her skin appeared paler. She barely recognized that this was herself. Then again, the last she looked at her own reflection in a mirror had been quite a long time ago. At least that's what it felt like.

The door opened and she heard someone walk inside. She tore the pony tail out of her hair, placing it on her wrist. Hesitantly she stepped out of the bathroom to see it was Count Saazbaum. He eyed her outfit with a raised eyebrow. A silent question she was meant to answer. And answer it she shall. No use giving him any false ideas. She had to appear compliant if what she was planning was to come to fruition.

"I feel much more comfortable wearing this, if that is okay with you, my Lord." Shilo brushed the sleeve of her jacket before straightening up as best she could, "May I ask why you're here?"

"Your sister is making a broadcast to Vers, I thought you might like to see it." He produced a tablet, already cued to a video. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Asseylum enter the screen. With shaky hands she reached out and grasped the tablet.

"Thank you…" She sat on the bed, barely noting the count exiting the room. Asseylum adjusted the microphones in front of her and began to speak.

"I am Asseylum Vers Allusia, I am the royal princess, Grand daughter of Ray Regalia Vers Rayvers, Emperor of Vers. I address the people of Vers, this war is meaningless and I command an immediate halt to it. I am safe, alive and well. It was not the Terrans who made that attempt on my life, it was the orbital knights who want to invade Earth. The Terrans are blameless. Stop the fighting. Stop it now, immediately. And make peace with Earth. I beg you, end this tragedy. Now."

Slaine walked with his hands in front of him, locked in a pair of handcuffs. He was stopped in front of a railing. The lights turned on to reveal a hulking structure before him. A gasp rang out from his lips and he took a step back.

"Wait is that the Tharsis?" He asked.

"I liberated it, from Castle Cruhteo." Saazbaum approached from the side, "Because the count was not worthy of it." Slaine looked up at the kataphrakt reverently.

"It's Aldnoah drive has been deactivated…" He mumbled, "Which means… that Count Cruhteo is truly dead."

"Princess Asseylum's location has been pinpointed." The count went on, like he hadn't said anything at all, "Via laser transmission to the Moon Base." He turned to look at the boy with a blank face, "And it is controlled by those who share my vision. Her highness's heartfelt plea will not reach the ears of anyone. The final battle will be at the enemy's main stronghold. Even with the full might of a landing castle it will not be easy." He went over to the servant that had escorted Slaine here and was handed a gun. The boy felt his stomach drop. He wasn't going to shoot him...was he? Instinctively he backed up. A shot rang out, he braced himself for the pain and the feeling of a bullet tearing through his flesh. But instead of hitting him it shattered the chain between his cuffs and bounced off elsewhere. He looked up at Saazbaum with a questioning glance, "My debt to your father has been fully repaid. You may join my forces if you wish, or you may escape to Earth if that's your choice. Do as you will."

"And Shilo?" Slaine asked, "What is to happen to her?"

"She will not be harmed if that is what you are worried about."

Shilo felt the landing castle jolt and begin moving. It was the familiar movement of the landing sequence. They were probably going to land where Asseylum was. Where she had reached out to their people. About thirty minutes later the resounding thud almost knocked her off her feet.

They'd landed.

The girl carefully crept to the doorway, pressing her ear against the door. To her relief she heard no one. She opened the door and slipped out into the hallway. Her feet took her straight to where the soldier's stored their weapons. As she passed by she took a pistol, holstering it to her belt.

Shilo was going to find Slaine and her sister no matter what it took.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Princess or Soldier?

Slaine stood in the hanger, watching Sky Carrier after Sky Carrier take off. From where he was he could see the outside, snow was falling in droves. The computer had said that they'd landed somewhere in Russia. Odd that they were trying to invade in the midst of a snowstorm. But Count Saazbaum probably never heard the phrase 'one does not invade Russia in winter.' It was probably a moot point anyway. His forces could easily invade anywhere they chose regardless of the season. The boy wasn't quite sure what he was doing at the moment. He had several options before him.

Stay and fight his own people, or flee and risk being killed by Saazbaum's forces. He didn't want to do either, especially the latter as that would mean abandoning Shilo. He couldn't leave her, not after everything they'd just been through. His eyes landed on a Sky Carrier that hadn't taken off yet and appeared to be empty. If he could just get to it… Slaine shook his head, lightly pounding his fist into his forehead. What was he thinking? He'd be instantly shot out of the sky. And because he was Terran no one on Saazbaum's side wouldn't help him, but because he had on the Martian uniform the Terran's wouldn't help him either. Damn it.

"Slaine!"

The boy twisted around, eyes wide and heart in his throat. His body refused to move as he watched the figure running towards him get closer.

"Shilo..? What are you doing out here?" Slaine gasped, "This place is too dangerous for you!"

"I have to find Asseylum." Shilo skidded to a halt, quickly putting her hair up in a small ponytail, "I understand why Saazbaum hates her and The Emperor but I can't let him just kill her." She looked up at him, taking his hand tightly in hers, "I just had to see you again before I left. In case I don't make it back."

"Don't talk like that.." Slaine brought her into a tight hug, "Please don't talk like that…"

"You're my best friend Slaine." She held him just as tight as he was her, "I want you to know that. No matter who I truly seem to be, that will never change. You've been at my side throughout everything, I'm not sure what I would've done had you not been there for me."

"I..I feel the same." Reluctantly they drew apart, "You will always be my friend, Shilo. Princess or soldier, you're still Shilo." Relief shown in her eyes as she smiled.

"Thank you, Slaine, that..that means a lot to me." She glanced at the Sky Carrier that he had been looking at earlier, "I think I should go now…"

"I'll go with you." Slaine blurted, unable to stop the words as they burst from his mouth, "To keep you safe out there."

"You don't have to do that…" Her cheeks slightly reddened.

"No, but I want to." Once more he took her hand and the two began walking towards the Sky Carrier. He looked back at her, forcing a playful smirk, "Your highness."

"Ugh, no." Shilo rolled her eyes, seeming to catch onto what he was trying to do, "Please don't call me that. Shilo is going to be just fine."

"Alright." He laughed. Quickly they both climbed into the Sky Carrier, Slaine in the pilot's seat and Shilo in the co pilot's. Just like when they left Castle Cruhteo. As he started the flight sequence he heard someone shouting at them from below. The words were too muffled by the glass to be properly heard. It didn't matter anyway. Nothing was going to stop them in their mission. With hardly a word between them they took off into the snowy landscape. Shilo seemed to stare out the window in awe. She'd probably never seen snow before. One inside the U.F.E base they quickly landed and exited the carrier.

"So what's our plan?" Slaine asked as they ran through the hallways.

"Find Asseylum, tell her who I am and why Saazbaum wants her dead." Shilo took a gun from her belt, loading a magazine into it, "Then we get her out of here and back to Vers."

"She might not want to come back to Vers…" The boy said sadly.

"I don't really either but.." She slowed to a stop, shoulders starting to shake, "But what he said was right, Vers is ruled on a corrupt feudal system. One maintained by a hatred of this planet. The people are starving while we have the power to help them...and yet The Emperor and Asseylum seem to turn a blind eye to it…" He put a hand on her shoulder, she took a deep breath and stopped shaking, "I have to show her. That way she doesn't have to die."

"Okay." Slaine nodded, "We'll show her together."

"Thank you, Slaine." Shilo smiled softly at him before turning her expression once more to serious, "Let's keep moving."

They ran until they made it to the main area, just as a massive explosion rocked the base. Slaine moved to cover Shilo as concrete landed around them. When the dust cleared he looked up at the gaping hole a familiar ship had created.

"That's the ship from the island." Shilo frowned, "She must be aboard it!"

"Then we'll just have to get aboard too."

All this running was really starting to tire her out. Thank god she'd insisted on at least going through basic training and conditioning. If she hadn't she would've passed out a while ago. The two children again climbed into the Sky Carrier and took off.

But it wasn't long before they came under fire.

"Dammit, left wing has been hit." Shilo growled, "We're losing altitude."

"I'll try to land as close to the Landing Castle as I can." Slaine carefully maneuvered the crippled carrier as best he could. They screeched to a halt, the shrieking of metal making both of them cover their ears. Once they were sure that they weren't moving anymore they climbed out for a second time. Something reverberated through the metal of the landing castle, sending vibrations up through their feet. Shilo looked to the side and thought she was going to throw up.

"Count Saazbaum." She swallowed hard and pointed. Several Terran kataphrakts were surrounding him and one by one they were destroyed. A separate sound to their right caught their attention. A Terran kataphrakt swung their weapon to point it at the two children. Slaine pushed Shilo behind him and aimed his own gun at it.

"Surrender Martians!" A man's voice called from the hulking machine, "Put your hands above your heads!" Before either could get off a shot one of the cannons on the landing castle fired at the kataphrakt. It was easily blown to pieces. A Martian soldier came up behind them, taking Slaine's arm and pulling him along. Shilo followed close behind.

"Come on!" The soldier yelled back at them, "Terran troops have gotten into the castle. We need more defenders!"

"You saved us back there.." Slaine stumbled over his words a bit.

"Huh?" The soldier glanced over his shoulder with a confused look.

"Even though you know I'm a Terran?" He almost seemed to be bracing himself for a hit.

"Who were you just fighting against?" The soldier stated like it was obvious, "Who were you pointing your gun at back there? I don't see anyone here aiming at his friends. So stop asking me stupid qu-" A shot. He went down. Several more rang out hitting nearby. Slaine grabbed Shilo's hand and took off. Silently she apologized to the soldier for leaving his body there. She was sure that he'd understand if he knew what their objective was.

The ducked into the ship, catching their breath in a small alcove. Shilo leaned her head against the wall.

"So we're back on the landing castle." She sighed, "Where do you think Asseylum is headed?"

"Most likely where the Aldnoah Drive is." Slaine ran a hand through his hair, "She'll override Saazbaum's control and turn it off. The landing castle will be rendered powerless."

"That's a smart plan." Shilo nodded, "Now how do we get there…?" She closed her eyes in thought for a while. If what the soldier said was true than Terran soldiers were already in the building. And if Saazbaum figured out that she and Slaine had escaped then he'd have his soldiers looking for them. So how was this going to work? How were they going to do this?

"The Tharsis." Slaine, seemingly reading her mind, whispered, "If we can get there you can turn it on."

"Me?" She pointed at herself with confusion.

"You have the Aldnoah activation factor in you." He explained, "You can do it, Shilo, I believe in you."

"I...okay." She felt her cheeks heating up as she nodded, "Let's go."

Terran soldiers had already taken the room where the Tharsis was held. The space was kind of cramped with the two of them in the kataphrakt but it was a discomfort they'd have to deal with for the time being. Shilo found herself sitting awkwardly in Slaine's lap as she too the controls in her hands.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"For what?" Yeah as if he didn't know.

"Uh...nothing nothing. It's uh…" Oh great now she was stuttering, "I'm just going...going to uh...uh..turn on the thing now." Unsure of what to do she closed her eyes and mentally commanded the Aldnoah Drive to turn on. Despite knowing that it would work she still found herself surprised when it did. She yanked on the controls, sending the Tharsis up into the air. Clumsily she piloted the kataphrakt through the hallways of the castle. She avoided the Terran units as best she could. It wasn't that they posed much of a threat. Not with the Tharsis and it's ability to anticipate an enemy's next move and the trajectory of their attacks. It was just that...she was not a best at piloting this thing. Often scraping into walls and knocking over piles of equipment, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." She squeaked as she rammed into another wall.

"You're doing just fine Shilo." Slaine put a hand on her shoulder, smiling comfortingly down at her. And of course she knew she was turning bright red.

"Uh..yeah okay…" The coms burst up with a scream. A familiar scream.

"That's Count Saazbaum!" They both shouted. She slid the kataphrakt around a corner in time to see the Dioscuria collapsing in front of that orange Terran kataphrakt.

"Orange it's you.." Slaine muttered. They watched as Orange raised one of the kataphrakts arm, clearly meant to be the killing blow to the count. For some reason Shilo's heart lurched in her chest. She didn't know why but she pushed the Tharsis towards them. They crashed into Orange's kataphrakt and through the wall.

Just in time for the landing castle to power down. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Bang.

Okay...so maybe that wasn't the best idea.

Shilo clutched at her head, she'd smacked it pretty hard into the controls. Her brain pounded in her skull like it was reprimanding her for doing something so stupid. She could feel some blood running down the side of her head. For a moment she panicked. Her blood conditio- oh wait that wasn't real. That was just an excuse they came up with to keep her locked inside and supposedly safe. That wasn't the real reason she was given that medication. She noticed something soft and warm was around her, a fast but muffled drum beat in her ear. Her eyes opened, she wondered when she had closed them, and found herself being held to Slaine's chest as he climbed out of the Tharsis.

"Slaine?" She mumbled. He glanced down at her with relief in his eyes.

"Shilo, you're okay." He sighed, heaving them up out of the kataphrakt. He gently put her down on the surface of the Tharsis, "I mean, are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am." She grinned and she noticed the blush on his cheeks. But she didn't say anything as he hadn't when her own were as red as the surface of Vers earlier. They'd both have plenty of time to tease each other about it later. After they found the count and the princess. They began climbing down, looking for the two. Shilo's feet had barely touched a massive chunk of rubble when she heard a voice call out nearby.

"Inaho, no!" Wait was that? She twisted around to see the source, "Are you alright?"

"Princess Asseylum…" Slaine's voice no longer held the worshipful tone it always had when he spoke her name before. From inside the wreckage of the orange kataphrakt a weak reply came.

"Seylum is that you?" Seylum? Did he just call Asseylum, Seylum? Shilo's mouth twisted into a frown when she recognized the voice as the same one from the island. The one that had shot them down and gotten them captured. Gotten Slaine tortured! It was him. Orange.

"Inaho you're alive." Asseylum sounded relieved, too relieved for her taste, "Thank goodness. I have shut down the landing castle's Aldnoah Drive. The operation was a success. Now we should escape."

"I'm sorry Seylum." Again with that name. It left a bad taste in her mouth and from the look on Slaine's face he felt the same, "Can't see very well. I have blood in my eyes." The princess reached into the kataphrakt.

"I'm right here, Inaho." She said softly, "Let me help you, everything's fine."

"Asseylum." Shilo moved forward, jumping the rest of the way to the ground. Her sister gasped and turned.

A shot rang out.

Asseylum clutched at her chest.

Another shot rang out.

Some sort of airbag formed around her head as she collapsed to the floor.

The necklace that Slaine had given her before her journey clattered to the floor.

Shilo whirled to face where the shots had come from. Her eyes widened when she saw Saazbaum leaning heavily against the wall.

"My lord, Saazbaum…" Slaine gasped, "What did you do?"

"Guess the son has saved me too." Saazbaum spat some blood from his mouth, "And the true princess. Thank you, Slaine. And you as well, your highness."

"I...I.." Shilo grasped at her jacket, breathing getting faster. The back of her throat burned with the urge to collapse to the floor and puke her guts out.

"Quite well done." The count smirked.

Slaine gave a pained shout and whipped out his pistol, firing off round after round at Saazbaum. Shilo couldn't move, couldn't really react. She could only stand and stare. The boy shot until his gun was empty, tears streaming down his face. The girl put her hand on his shoulder, feeling on the verge of breaking down herself. Saazbaum didn't seem very fazed by the attack, slumping against the wall and tapping twice at his forehead. He was messing with them. Daring them. Tempting them.

The sound of a body hitting the floor behind them broke Shilo's train of thought. She chose to ignore Saazbaum, drawing out her gun as she watched Orange...Inaho start to crawl towards Asseylum's still form.

"Don't." Shilo said softly, pointing her pistol at his head, "That is far enough. Do not touch my sister." She grit her teeth and growled out, "Orange." Inaho slightly turned to look at her. She saw that he wasn't much older than she, probably Slaine's age. Blood ran down his forehead, some of Asseylum's splattered across his cheeks. His eyes locked with hers, she vaguely wondered if he thought she looked just like Asseylum. Or maybe he was thinking about how young she looked.

"Oh, Bat." So he recognized her voice as well. He turned away for a moment. But she knew what his next move would be. He twisted back around the opposite way he had previously.

As soon as he pointed his pistol at her,

She fired. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Crashing Down.

Slaine flinched when Shilo fired her gun. He swallowed hard and walked forward, towards Saazbaum. The count looked up at him with an expectant expression. He wanted him to shoot him.

"Go ahead, Slaine." Saazbaum closed his eyes with a thin smile. No. He wouldn't fall for this trap. He knelt down in front of the count with a blank face.

"Shilo has just killed the Terran that has been such a problem for us." Slaine gestured to the girl as she stood above Orange with a deep frown on her face, "I have finally made up my mind. Please forgive me for the wrongs I have done you in the past. And will do in the future. My Lord, Count Saazbaum. And my princess Shilo Vers Allusia." He offered the count his gun, "It seems that Terran troops have successfully breached the castle. Let us escape in the Tharsis. We will take both princesses with us." The count drew back almost in shock, "We are the only ones who can save you now my lord."

"Will you die without meeting your goal?" Shilo turned from Orange's corpse and faced the two, "Or will you live along with Princess Asseylum? Your decision."

"Oh alright." Saazbaum sighed, overdramatically if Slaine had anything to say about it.

"I'm glad to hear it." Shilo turned her head at the sound of footsteps running towards the room, "Slaine, get Asseylum and Saazbaum out of here." She walked towards them, handing the boy a small data plate. I'll find a Sky Carrier and catch up with you."

"But Shilo I-" Slaine began.

"Please." She took his hand and squeezed it between both of hers. For a moment they just stared at each other, neither realizing how close they were getting until their lips touched. Shilo gripped the back of his head, pulling his against hers. He seemed to tense for a moment before relaxing and holding her just as close. Behind her eyes she swore she could see entire galaxies explode.

They drew away from each other with a sigh. Saazbaum coughed and they jumped apart with twin shrieks and crimson faces.

"I will retrieve Princess Asseylum." Slaine squeaked and ducked away.

"I wasn't aware the two of you were that close." The count staggered to his feet, stumbling towards the Tharsis.

"I uh…" Shilo brought her shoulders to her ears, which she was sure was as red as her face with how they burned, "I didn't know myself…"

"We can speak of this later." He smirked at the two not out of malice but almost...understanding, "I remember when I first fell in love."

"You do?" Slaine came back to their side, holding Asseylum limp in his arms. The count nodded. Shilo helped them load Asseylum into the Tharsis, followed by Count Saazbaum and Slaine. Before the boy slipped inside she lightly pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I'll see you soon, Slaine." She whispered.

"Be safe, Shilo." He nodded. She did the same towards him.

"You too." Then she stepped back and climbed back down to the remains of the orange kataphrakt. She wasn't aware of it at the time, but she was standing just in front of where Orange had fallen. The Tharsis powered up, dust rising up as the engines revved. She watched it take off into the air with a soft smile.

At that same moment the footsteps reached the room and through a doorway that she hadn't seen until now a young woman and girl burst into the room.

"Your highness are you-" The young woman stopped in her tracks. Shilo quickly took her pistol into her hands and pointed it at her. She watched as the woman's eyes went from Orange on the ground to her with the gun in her hands.

"Inaho!" The girl who had come with her shrieked. Unsure of what to do Shilo took a step back. The young woman's expression turned from one of shock to one of rage. She gripped her own pistol in her hands and pointed it straight at her. Shilo gasped, dropping her gun in preparation to run.

She felt the pain before she heard the shot.

It felt like a Sky Carrier had slammed into her chest. Her feet were knocked out from under her. She fell on her side, the breath knocked from her lungs. The fabric of her jacket began to feel wet and heavy around the center of her chest. It hurt worse than anything she'd ever felt before. She couldn't even scream. Hell, she could barely get the breath in to breath.

"Yuki what do we do?" The girl's voice reverberated around the space.

"We'll take him to Dr. Yagari." The woman who shot her said, probably trying to stay strong. She heard the rustling of fabric and a grunt as someone probably picked up Orange off the ground. She thought she heard him groan. Huh, so he wasn't dead after all.

"What about...what about her?" Shilo opened her eyes to see the girl pointing at her. She forced herself up against the wall, gasping.

"Leave me." She hissed, "I want nothing to do….with the people who would exploit my sister….to get what they want."

"Your..sister?" The girl looked confused, then gasped. She covered her mouth with her hand. More footsteps reverberated around her, people were outside. She heard commands being shouted and she knew that they were some of Count Saazbaum's forces. The woman and the girl, with Orange between them, made a hasty exit. She didn't bother to try and follow.

Shilo took three shaky steps forward before her legs once more gave out from under her. Everything was spinning and she felt lightheaded. A lump formed in her throat. She coughed and felt blood run down her chin. It hurt. It hurt. The footsteps got closer. They entered the room. She found herself coughing again. Her vision blurred and swirled. Blobs moved around her. She couldn't tell who they were. The only thing she could tell was they were Martian uniform. Her allies.

That's the last thing she saw. 


End file.
